Ritsuka's Illness
by anyrandomfandom
Summary: Ritsuka seems to have fallen ill with a fever...
1. Chapter 1

Ritsuka's Illness

**"Sweetie, wake up! It's Mama!" I opened up my eyes and was suddenly overcome with dizziness. My tummy hurt terribly, and so did all of my muscles. I saw my moms smiling face looking down on me.**

**"Good morning!" she exclaimed. As the room stopped spinning, my head throbbed. My nose and ears (even the cat ones) felt all stuffy, too.**

**"Hi, Mama," I greeted her, careful not to let her know I was sick. I can't remember being sick with her knowing, so I was afraid of her reaction. I hopped up out of bed and got started to put on my clothes. I took off my shirt and put on a light one to replace it. Then I pulled out a comfy pair of pants, sweats, and sat them beside my mom who was sitting on my bed, beaming up to me. I was pulling down my underwear when she said,**

**"You are so cute, Ritsuka! And you're getting old, too! My boy is now an adolescent!" I didn't really know what to say to that, so I just replied with a,**

**"Thank you, Mama,"**

**"You're welcome, sweetheart!" I finished getting dressed and combing my hair, and then I headed down with my mom to the kitchen, for breakfast. She always carefully watched everything I ate, to see if the****re****were any changes****. I wasn't hungry to start with, and not in the mood to get beaten, so I lied. I hate to lie, but I needed to do it. It was better for both of us if Mama would stay happy. I pretended to suddenly realize something and said,**

**"Mama! I just remembered! I need to hurry and meet Yuiko early this morning! Can you make me breakfast to eat on my walk to school right now, so I can go brush my teeth and get going?"**

**"Oh, my! Of course, Ritsuka. Don't forget your backpack," I ran into the bathroom. Maybe I shouldn't have faked that much. Now I was super dizzy. I pulled my self together and brushed my teeth. Then I grabbed my backpack, took my breakfast from my mother and walked out the door, after she kissed my forehead. **

_**"Good," **_**I thought,**_** "Either I don't have a temperature or she just didn't notice it,"**_

**"Hurry, Ritsuka! Run!" my mom called out the window. I had no choice. I ran until I was sure my mom couldn't see me. Then, I dumped my breakfast onto the sidewalk for the birds and put the plate in my backpack. Then the dizziness came in. I sat down right where I was and decided to rest for a little. Yuiko wouldn't expect me for a while, anyways. After a few minutes, my body felt cold and I thought my head was burning. **

_**"If I didn't have a temperature then, I definitely do now," **_**I thought to myself. A few minutes later, my stomach really started churning. The next thing I knew I was throwing up. It felt awful. It came up in my throat and splattered violently and painfully onto the sidewalk and oozed into the cracks. I was wondering what the neighbors would think when they saw it, because I definitely did not have the energy to clean it up. I calmed down for a few more minutes and then started walking towards Yuiko's house. As I walked my temperature seemed to be getting worse, and then my throat started hurting. Oh well. I was almost to Yuiko's house now. I could see her walking out. Then I saw her mom run out of the house with a bento **_**(boxed lunch) **_**and handing it to Yuiko. I walked up the path to her house. When Yuiko's mom saw me, she ran towards me, followed by Yuiko. **

**"Ritsuka! Do you feel okay? You're so pale!" her mother placed a hand on my forehead. **

**"You're burning up! Why are you going to school?"**

**"Does she-" I asked Yuiko, wondering if she told her about my mom and I. Yuiko nodded. **

**"I've never been sick around my mom that I can remember so..."**

**"You poor baby! Do you kids mind not walking this morning? I can drive you to school-I wanna check his temperature."**

**"I don't mind, Mama," replied Yuiko. **

**"That's a good idea," Her mom turned towards me.**

**"I'm fine with it," I said with a stuffy nose.**

**"Oh!" she exclaimed, and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, leading me into her house with Yuiko following close behind.**

**...**

**I was sitting on their living room couch with Yuiko, waiting for her mom.**

**"My mom's always worrying about my health," babbled Yuiko. **

**"She's always feeling my forehead, or if she thinks she sees something, even if it's just some sunburn, she'll check me all over for rashes. And, when my stomach hurts, she'll rub it, and she'll bring futons into my room and sleep there when I'm throwing up. Don't worry at all when my mom's the person in charge. She's got a lot of bed side manner. I just had an idea-she could make a really great nurse!" Then, her mother returned, holding a thermometer.**

**"Alright, sweetie, I'm going to put this in your ear, not the neko **_**(cat) **_**one, your human one, and it'll beep four times to tell us it knows what your temperature is. Don't worry, I cleaned it off just in the rare case I didn't after I used it on Yuiko last. It won't hurt at all," she reassured. Then, she sat down next to me on the couch, and pressed a rectangular button on the thermometer. She stared at it for a moment, and then gently put it in my right ear. Once it was in, she continued to hold onto it. After about 45 seconds, Yuiko impatiently began to kick her feet. Her mom scolded her; telling her to take care in not changing what the thermometer would say. Then she explained to me that she'd forgotten to tell me that it takes a couple of minutes, and if you don't sit completely still it would throw off the thermometers reading. I just patiently sat there as she continued to hold it in my ear. Things started to get a little awkward. Thankfully, it wasn't long before the quadruple-beep. She slowly withdrew it from my ear and studied the thermometer. Yuiko and I watched her. Yuiko's eyes were wide with worry, and mine were barely keeping themselves open, but I was still nervous about the result. Finally, she spoke.**

**"This can't be right, it says you have a temperature of 37.6 Celcius. **_**(That's a little more than a tenth of a degree above the normal ear temperature of 99.5 Fahrenheit)**_** You look and feel much worse than that. Yuiko, honey, do you mind if I take your temperature, too, to double check it?"**

**"Not at all, Mama!" she chirped back, brushing her hair behind her ear. Her mom then cleaned off the thermometer very well, and sat down beside Yuiko. I figured her mom may also be afraid of germs, come to think of it, her house was pretty spotless. Yuiko's mom turned the thermometer back on and slipped it into Yuiko's ear. Once her temperature was taken, Yuiko's mother frowned. **

**"It thinks your temperature is quite a bit below normal," she observed. Then she looked at me, thinking. **

**"Ritsuka, if you don't mind," she started, **

**"I would like to take your temperature in a more accurate way; in your bottom. And Yuiko-"**

**"Of course, Mama!" Yuiko chirped. **

**"I'm fine with you demonstrating on me first to make Ritsuka more comfortable. He's a boy but I don't mind! He's my best friend! He can see my tushie-I'd even show him my girl parts if he asked! But don't worry Mama, Ritsuka has a boyfriend." I turned even redder, and they could tell it wasn't because I was sick. Yuiko's mom gently caressed my hair, as her way of saying its okay. **

**"Alright then kids, I'll get the rectal thermometer, why don't you go up to my room and watch some T.V.?"**

**...**

**We were both watching anime when Yuiko's mom returned with 2 thermometers and some Vaseline. Yuiko crawled up to the end of her mom's bed, right next to the television and laid down on her stomach.**

**"Okay, Ritsuka! You do the same!" she told me. I obeyed her and nervously awaited what was coming next. I was really embarrassed. I wondered if it hurt. Yuiko seemed fine with it, and knowing her, that probably meant it was going to be just fine, too. Well, unless it was just an act to make me more comfortable. **

**"Alright!" said her mother, as she sat down on the bed behind Yuiko. She opened up the lid of the Vaseline and started rubbing it Yuiko's rear end, and then on the thermometer; the part that's going to go in Yuiko's (and then my) butt. Once it was covered in Vaseline, her mother wiped her hands off on a napkin. I didn't notice her bring those in. Huh, it was probably part of this sickness that made me not notice. Then, she pulled Yuiko's skirt down to her thighs. Then, she did the same with her pink bikini panties, exposing the girls' bare butt. **

**"Now," said her mother. **

**"I'm going to insert this in Yuiko's bottom. It might be a little cold and feel odd if you're not used to it." Her mom pulled her cheeks open and set it in. She put that thing in there at least an inch! Maybe more. **

**"It doesn't hurt at all though," she added, **

**"Now are you ready for me to take yours?"**

**"Yes maam," I said in a stuffy voice. **

**"Oh, sweetie," she sympathized and then scooted over to my side of the bed, careful to not bump Yuiko. Then, she pulled down my sweats. Next, off came the boxers. Yuiko was watching. She was going to see her mom shove that thing in my butt! I was a little scared still, too. She started rubbing Vaseline on me, and soonly after, the thermometer was all Vaseline-d up, too. Here it came. She pulled open my cheeks with one hand, and with the other she put the cool, slippery, thermometer into my rear end. It wasn't as awful as I had imagined. **

**"Since this is your first time you can remember, I'm going to hold it in there until it's done, okay?"**

**"Alright," I coughed. She made a sad sound and rubbed my back. Four minutes later, some beeping happened. At first I thought it was the thermometer in my bottom, but it was Yuiko's. I'd gotten so absorbed in just feeling my back get rubbed and my temperature get taken the other way while watching anime that I'd almost forgotten about her. But there she was. We were both there thermometers sticking out of our butts as we laid down on our stomachs for almost 5 minutes. Her mom reached over with her massaging hand and slowly pulled out Yuiko's thermometer. **

**"37.5 Celcius," **_**(that's normal in Fahrenheit)**_** smiled her mother, wiping off some of the Vaseline from her rear. When she was done, Yuiko got off the bed and stood up, instantly showing a "girl part" to me, and pulled up her underwear and skirt. **

**"I can take over, Mama," she said. **

**"Oh, alright dear," her mother answered. Yuiko put her right hand on my cheek and gripped the thermometer, keeping it steady. A couple of minutes later, it made the familiar beeping pattern Yuiko's had made. Yuiko slowly slipped out the thermometer and looked at it. **

**"Mama, what does this mean?" she asked, handing the thermometer over to her mother. **

**"Oh dear," her mom replied. **

**"Ritsuka, you have a fever of 40.1 Celcius! **_**(About 104.2 Fahrenheit)**_**" she quickly wiped me off with the napkin.****"****You need some serious rest! Lay down in my bed, and I'll bring you a wet rag to put over your forehead. You can pull your pants back up-I'll get you some medicine, too, and..." she continued, running around frantically, but stopping to grab a tongue depressor from the bathroom, "Does your throat hurt? It sounded awfully achey and dry earlier, and with all of your coughing..." **

**"Yes, my throat hurts," I choked on the last word. I wished I hadn't, it was making her worry more. She climbed up on the bed with the tongue depressor. In all the insanity, I hadn't pulled even my underwear up yet, and was now crawling over to the bed head stand so I could sit up when she looks in my throat. As she scrambled towards me with the tongue depressor, I managed to get my underpants on and my sweats were sort-of on. Enough that I didn't feel completely exposed. I started to lean back on the head board, but Yuiko's mom got a hold of the back of my head before it reached it. She told me to just sit in her lap for this. So, I finished pulling up my pants and sat in her lap. She put the tongue depressor near my mouth and said, **

**"Say, ahh,"**

**"Ahhh...eck! Hack!" I coughed on her.**

**"That's okay sweetie, one more try. Say, ahh,"**

**"Ahhhh..."**

**"Your throat looks a little swollen and irritated, put I don't think it's the cause of you being under the weather. It's probably just an effect of the flu, not strep," she reassured, **

**"Now, have you felt nauseous at all today?" **

**"I threw up on my way here," I admitted.**

**"Oh!" she gave me a hug, and then looked deep in my cloudy eyes, **

**"I think you might have come down with the stomach flu, I'll go get a trash bag to put beside the bed," she got up and did as she promised with the trash bag and put the wet cloth over my forehead. Then, she tucked me in with 3 comforters and told me to keep them on so I wouldn't get chilled. "I'm going to take Yuiko to school, and then I'll be back, and frequently check on you, just so you know," she instructed, "I'll have to go to work later, so I'll wake you in 4 hours. We'll decide what to do with you then. Now, go to sleep and heal up," were the last words I heard before my feverish head began to rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**She did an amazing job not waking me well checking on me, because I didn't notice a thing until she was getting me up saying she had to go to work. **

"**Are you sure you can go to school?" she asked constantly.**

"**Yeah, and I can always go to the nurses office," I assured her. **

"**I guess you're right…Okay, I'll take you to school," she agreed. Then she placed her hand on my forehead, pushing back some of my hair.**

"**You're still hot," she said, and then walked me outside to her car.**

…

**Yuiko's mom checked me in at school, and walked me to class. While we were there, I saw her sneak over to Yuiko and tell her to make sure I went to the infirmary if I got any worse. Yuiko nodded. Then her mom left, and Shinonome-sensei went on with her lesson. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I was awoken to having to puke, which I did right on the classroom floor. I was too dizzy **_**(and ready to barf again)**_** to be embarrassed, so I just let Yuiko walk me down to the infirmary. When we got there I just stood by her, looking dazed, as she vividly explained the event that just occured and told all about what happened in the morning to the nurse. She was starting to go into details about the vomiting again when I repeated the action, right in front of the nurse.**

"**There, like that!" Yuiko exclaimed, as the nurse rushed me to a trash can and tried to get the hair out of my face. She told Yuiko she could go back to class. Yuiko obeyed and the nurse rubbed my back as I threw up again and again into the waste basket. Once I was done, she let me sit with the bucket for a bit as she cleaned the excess puke off the floor. Then she walked up and felt my forehead. I assumed I was really burning up based upon how I felt. She took my wrist and walked me to a cot. The next thing I knew, she was coxing me to open up my mouth and she slipped a thermometer in. I held it under my tongue for a few minutes and then she took it out. **

"**Do you want to go home?" she asked me. I obliged, and she finally gave in and let me rest on the cot. Directly after pulling a curtain around me I was fast asleep. But that didn't last long. I was awoken to throwing up, yet again. Thankfully, this time I had the waste basket on the floor next to me, and all it took was for me to pull my hair back and I didn't make a mess.**

"**Are you sure I can't call home for you?" the nurse practically begged me.**

"**Okay," I slowly agreed, writing down a number for her. As you may have guessed, I was not giving her my home phone. I had written Soubi's digits on the paper for her. I laid back down and waited as I knew that soon, Soubi'd be here to my rescue. **

…

**Soubi rushed up to the infirmary and found the nurse by the door waiting for him.**

"**Where's Ritsuka? Is he okay?" he demanded.**

"**I have him in a cot, and already started signing him out. You just need to sign here," she said, handing Soubi a paper and pen. **

"**I took his vitals, except blood pressure, I wanted him to get to sleep as soon as possible, but anyways, he has a fever, seems dizzy, is very pale, and has thrown up quite a bit. He's also sweating a little, probably an effect of the fever, and I also noticed his eyes are a little foggy. A little girl came in and explained how he'd been acting this morning and also already has his backpack all put together with his missed work for today right here. I'd also like to suggest having him sleep with multiple comforters tonight, if he can put up with it with his fever,"**

"**Okay, have you given him any medication?" Soubi questioned.**

"**No, his mother has not authorized me to do so…" she answered.**

"**Alright then, can you recommend some children's medicine for him?"**

"**Yes, and I can sell you some if you'd like…"**

"**That'd be perfect. Here's my wallet, get everything you think he might need; I'm going to go check on him right now," Soubi strode toward the covered cot and pulled back the blind so quickly it startled me, even after hearing him walk in.**

"**Soubi?" I whimpered.**

"**You're all right," he comforted, giving me a hug, and then sitting me up on his lap, where he felt my forehead, covered in little beads of sweat. **

"**I called for a taxi, but they were all booked up, and it would be quicker to walk," he explained, **

"**So I'll just carry you, okay?"**

"**Kay," I reluctantly agreed. Hey, it was better than walking to his apartment.**

"**I'm gonna have a close watch on you," he told me, **

"**So that I can make sure you'll get better as soon as possible. Please listen to me when I say something is best for you," I nodded and fell asleep in his arms. He gently shook me awake.**

"**One more thing," he said, as he picked up my backpack and put medicine the nurse brought in to it, **

"**I called your mom already. She took you staying with me amazingly. She went on and on about how popular her Ritsuka was. I just wanted you to know that was taken care of so you won't wake up realizing with fear that you hadn't told her anything," Then he put an arm around my sore neck, and his spare arm, with my backpack hanging off of it, around my hips and rear as he lifted me off the cot and carried me out the door. I fell asleep quickly, although I shivered and stirred at the coldness. Later, I woke up to Soubi sitting me down in his bed. **

"**Good, you're up," he said. **

"**I know you just want to sleep, so I'll hardly do anything, I'll just change you into an old shirt of mine and some clean sweats, so you'll be more comfortable," I didn't say anything and just let him undress me. Once my pants were on, he placed me under the blankets, and then lifted my shirt up and slipped the big one of his on to me. Then, he put some comforters on the bed and tucked me in. Soon, I was asleep, breathing heavily with my mouth open, and my chest rising up and down. Some light snores slipped past my lips and entwined themselves into the sounds of my breaths.**

…

**Throughout my nap I noticed that I had developed a cough. Fortunately, I was able to keep getting back to sleep. I was breathing heavily and almost to the point of dreaming when I heard Soubi's voice.**

"**Ritsuka, wake up. It's me, Soubi. Wake up," I slowly opened my eyes and put up with the dizziness for a minute, and then could see his face more clearly. My head was pounding.**

"**I'm back from my classes. On the way home I went to the drug store and got some more tools to take care of you. Will you please let Dr. Soubi give you a check up?" he cooed. I looked up in his eyes and slowly nodded my head.**

"**Mmhm," I answered and then sneezed. **

"**Alright, now please sit up. I'll make this as comfortable for you as I can," he promised.**

"**Kay," I said, obeying. I was sitting with my legs dangling off the edge of the bed when I went into a sneezing fit.**

"**Bless you," said Soubi, pushing back my hair. **

"**Soubi, what if you get sick from me?" I asked.**

"**Don't worry about that, I'm the adult and you're the child, I take care of you," he answered. **

"**Did you notice all of the coughing you did this afternoon?" **

"**Yes," I answered.**

"**Mm, I hoped that you would've been able to sleep through it," he sympathized, and then reached for my forehead. He left his hand there for a bit, then took it off and began to lift my shirt.**

"**What are you doing?" he let go of my shirt.**

"**Getting ready to take your temperature," he said with a confused look on his face.**

"**I mean with my shirt,"**

"**Taking it off,"**

"**Why? You're just taking my temperature,"**

"**Exactly,"**

"**You don't need to remove it to put a thermometer under my tongue or in my ear,"**

"**Oh, I'm not taking it there," I stared at him with a look of horror. There was no way he could seriously expect me to put up with him taking my temperature that way. It was too embarrassing. Too frightening. **

"**Now, I'm gonna give you two tries at getting a reliable temp reading before I take it rectally, since you're so modest. But R/T's really are the most accurate way,"**

"**Wait, you mean you're not taking it rectally right now?"**

"**No. Will you let me?"**

"**No! But why can't you take it in my ear or under my tongue?"**

"**Because it might be painful for you if you have an ear infection, and you're sneezing. You wouldn't be able to hold it under your tongue.**

"…**Then where else are you gonna take it?"**

"**Under your arm,"**

"**Under my arm?"**

"**Is there a problem with that?"**

"**You can take my temperature under my arm?"**

"**Yes, now are you ready?"**

"**Huh…Does it turn out the same as under my tongue?"**

"**No, your temperature is different there,"**

"**Then how will you know if I'm sick or not?"**

"**Oh, it has a set temperature. .6 Celsius lower than under your tongue," (A degree lower in Fahrenheit)**

"**Oh, okay,"**

"**You ready now that you understand what I'm doing?"**

"**Yes,"**

"**Okay," he said and lifted off my shirt. Then, I noticed him staring at my chest. I looked down and saw I was covered in red blotches that went down to my stomach. **

"**We'll have to watch that rash," he told me, **

"**Can I strip you down to see if it's anywhere else?" Well, it sounded reasonable, and he had gone to such great lengths to take care of me.**

"**Kay," I said, standing up and coughing. He pulled my pants down to my ankles. There wasn't any visible rash down there, but he pulled down my boxers anyways, and found a few more rashes around my hips. Then, he pulled my lower half of clothes back up and thanked me for putting up with that.**

"**Does the rash hurt?" he asked.**

"**No," I answered.**

"**Good," he said, lifting me under my arms back onto the edge of the bed. **

**It's time to take your temperature," he grabbed the thermometer and pressed a little button on it. Then, he asked me to lift my arm, so I rose up my right one like when answering a question in class. After that, he placed the tip of the thermometer inside my armpit and gently pushed my arm down, inclosing the thermometer under my arm. I held my arm tight to my side, and he let go of the thermometer and let it sit under there. I sneezed and shivered as I waited, so he put a comforter and blankets on my lap and handed me Kleenex's. It was a good thing he didn't use the oral thermometer on me. It would've gotten it sneezed onto the floor at least several times by now. The thermometer began to beep, so Soubi took it out and looked at it. **

"**One more try," he said, resetting the thermometer and putting it back under my arm. I still sneezed through the whole thing and shivered occasionally. When Soubi took the thermometer out, he frowned and left the room. When he came back, he was holding a different thermometer and some Vaseline. **

"**Soubi, please, can't we take it under my arm one more time?" I pleaded.**

"**No, you need your rest, so I want this to be as quick and accurate as possible. I already took your temperature under your arm twice," I was tired and knew he was right so I admitted defeat and laid down on my stomach, sighing. Soubi sat on the bed and told me to lay down in his lap. At first I had no idea what he was trying to pull, but then I realized he just wanted me to be closer to him so that he could hold the thermometer in better.**

"**Come on, down on your tummy," he coaxed. This time I obeyed. He took my pants and underwear off all the way, and sat them to the side. I could feel my bare body on the seat of his pants. I shivered as he put Vaseline on my butt. Then, he slipped in the thermometer, twirling it a little.**

"**Does that feel good?" he asked. Actually, it did.**

"**Mmhm," I mumbled, and he began to twirl it again. I could feel his hand on my skin. Then, he rubbed my back and upper part of my legs while he held the thermometer steady, which meant the side of his hand was on one cheek. It stayed in there for a good six minutes before it beeped. He slipped it out, twirling it again, and read it. **

"**That's quite a fever alright, and it's different than both of the temperatures you got under your arm. That wasn't so bad, was it?"**

"**No," I admitted, still on his lap. He slid his hand down my spine, and then picked up my clothes and put them back on me. **

"**Now for the rest of your examination," he said, as I stood up. Soubi stood too and then picked me up under my arms, one of which that had had a temp taken in it, and placed me back on the edge of the bed. He held up a little stick.**

"**Say, ahh," **

"**Ahh…" he held down my tongue and looked all around. Then, he unexpectedly stuck it back in my throat, gagging me.**

"**What was that for?!?" I coughed as he quickly pulled it back out. **

"**An at home strep test," he answered as he disappeared taking it into the bathroom. As he came back into view, I immediately exclaimed,**

"**Why didn't you tell me?!?"**

"**I didn't want to frighten you as I looked at your red throat with huge, swollen tonsils," he calmly answered again.**

"**Oh," I said, embarrassed at how much sense it meant. **

"**Sorry,"**

"**It's fine, it's natural it alarmed you," Him being so mature about this situation made me feel worse; I pouted.**

**Then he pulled out an otoscope and checked the inside of my ears. When he was done he pulled me to his chest, and then kissed me on my burning forehead, telling me how good I was doing. I kissed him on the lips right back. I wondered if he had a weird kind of thing for medical stuff. But right now, I didn't really care. He pulled out a stethoscope and pressed it against his huge shirt I was wearing. Then he moved it down a little, but after that he lifted my shirt over my head and sat it down next to us. He readjusted the ear pieces and began again, asking me to breathe in and out occasionally as he slowly moved it from place to place on my chest, and then got up on the bed and repeated the same procedure on my back. Soon I felt his big hands rub my back, and then he took off the stethoscope and put it away. **

"**Have you had any trouble going to the bathroom?"**

"**No,"**

"**Have you even gone to the bathroom today?**

"**No,"**

"**Keep me updated on that,"**

"**Okay," I said, blushing. **

"_**Enema…"**_

"**Did you eat lunch or breakfast today?"**

"**No,"**

"**Are you hungry?"**

"**No," I coughed. He looked into my eyes, noticing they weren't clear.**

"**How does your head feel?"**

"**Hurts,"**

"**What about you tummy?'**

"**Hurts a lot a lot a lot a lot,"**

"**That much?"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**Okay, I'm going to check on the strep test," he said, leaving the room. When he came back, he said,**

"**No strep, or at least not a basic form of it," he started to put my shirt back over my head, but then stopped and took it off again. I looked at him with a puzzled look. **

"**I remembered why I kept it off in the first place," he explained, and started to feel my stomach. He would ask me if it hurt and move on to another part of my stomach, repeating the procedure. Then, he did the same to my stiff neck and put my shirt back on. After that, he pulled down the sheets and fluffed my pillow. He continued on by picking me up and placing me under the sheets. He grabbed onto all of the comforters and sheets, and began to tuck me in, saying,**

"**I'm going to go clean off the thermometer and make you a good dinner. Try and get some rest,"**

"**But Soubi, I'm not hungry," I whined.**

"**You need the food to keep your strength up. Besides, it's good for you to eat. Not being hungry is just the fever talking. Speaking of which, have you had any hallucinations?"**

"**No,"**

"**That's good," he said, walking off into the distance. I gave up and fell asleep once more.**

…

"**Wake up, Ritsuka," I opened my eyes to Soubi. He'd carried in some orange juice and a plate of food. I thanked him, and ate some of it, although I did drink my orange juice all gone. Then, I just went right back to sleep.**

…

**I opened my eyes and the room turned and fell around me, or at least that's what I was seeing. I was so dizzy!**

"**Sou-bi…" I moaned. Soon, he was right in front of me. I realized I had no idea what time or day it was, so I asked him. He told me that I had been asleep for a long time, it was the early afternoon of the day after I'd last fallen asleep.**

"**I'm glad you're up. You must be very sick, sleeping so long…At least pains didn't keep you awake," said Soubi, reaching over to feel my forehead. **

"**Good thing I didn't give you any medication last night, who knows how long you'd sleep if I did. But don't worry, I'll give you some soon. Now, I'm going to go get the lubricant, it's tempy time for you," I waited silently, listening to all four of my ears ring. He came back quickly, carrying his multitude of objects. Then, he went with the familiar routine of sitting on the edge of the bed. I struggled to crawl up to him, and when he noticed this he picked me up in his strong arms and guided me to his lap. He then grabbed my pants, pulling them down and completely off; then repeating the process with my underwear. I coughed as he commented on the rash still on my hips. Then he rubbed the Vaseline on my rear, and did the same to the thermometer. He lifted my neko **_**(cat)**_** tail slightly as he slipped the cool, long thermometer deep inside my rectum, twirling it down all the way. He continued to twirl for a while before he just rested his hand on my butt cheek and held it in there. When it beeped, he twirled it a little more before taking it out. Then, he read the thermometer and began to slowly wipe off the Vaseline from my bottom.**

"**You must feel awful," he said. **

"**Your fever is so high…" Then, he helped me back into my pants and removed my top to find the rash was still there, and getting worse.**

"**Hmm," I heard Soubi mumble under his breath. Then, he looked in my throat and asked me about my symptoms, like he had done the other night. **

"**I'll go make you a meal," he said, leaving the room. I took a light nap, and then he was handing me my food and orange juice. I took a couple of bites and had some of the orange juice before going back into another heavy sleep.**

…

**I felt hot all over and was sweating uncontrollably. Soubi was looking down on me, his hand on my forehead. **

"**You were coughing and thrashing around so much," he sat down next to me, **

"**And you fell asleep before I could bring your medicine in to you. I thought it would be best to wake you up, to give you some more personal care, and of course, the medicine. Now, please get on your tummy so I can put the thermometer in your bottom," Soubi patted on his lap as a motion for me to crawl over. I groaned in pain, and slowly flopped on to him.**

"**How long did I sleep?" I asked.**

"**I didn't even let you sleep for 2 hours, you looked like you were in some serious need of medicine," Soubi told me, while taking of my clothes. Then he rubbed some Vaseline on me and the thermometer, then slowly slipped it in and twirled it, which he randomly did throughout the temp check, and when he pulled it out. Then, he tussled my hair and helped me get back in to his clothes. Next, he put a tongue depressor on my tongue and told me to say, "aah," which I did. Then he left the room, and came back in with a box of children's' medicine. He read the back, and then poured a couple of pills into his hand. He gave them to me.**

"**Do you want some water do go with these?" he asked.**

"**Yes," He got up and made me a cup, which I slowly sipped from as swallowed the medicine down. **

"**Thanks,"**

"**Don't mention it, now, have you got up and used the restroom at all?"**

"**Nope," I answered nonchalantly, looking forward to what he might say. Then, I coughed.**

"**Okay, well I guess that's about it," Soubi said. **

"**You can go back to sleep," I eagerly obeyed, although, my plan was spoiled. **

"**Eck! Hack!" I choked. Then I instinctively almost threw the upper half of my body off the side of the bed, and I began to choke again. I'd already began to feel the bed shaking, although I wasn't dizzy any other way that I could tell; maybe I was getting better! I'd also started to hear close, running, footsteps. Then next thing I knew, Soubi was right beside me. Wait, this is all starting to come together, had he been asleep next to me this whole time? I choked again, and he pushed my hair out of my face, then in a flash we were off to the bathroom. **

"**Ack!" My body lurched up and I threw up into the toilet. Soubi rubbed my back as I continued on and on for what seemed like several hours, but was really about 20-30 minutes. Soubi picked me up and took me to his bed. I was crying a little from embarrassment, pain, and the feelings of great love Soubi had for me; to care for me with all of his heart like this, always thinking of me first, no matter how ungrateful I was. I had an awful habit of acting that way towards those helping me, and couldn't figure out how to stop misbehaving. It seemed like I was trapped, I'd act up whenever I didn't get my way and my emotions got out of control. Then I'd always end up crying in a tantrum, but he never gave up, and always continued to do things for me, no matter what they were, and he would try to do things the way I liked so I wouldn't be upset and lose my sanity. I was sitting on his lap; him looking down at me, still rubbing my back. **

"**Does your tummy feel any better?" he asked. **

"**Soubi, I love you," tears rolled down my face.**

"**I love you too, Ritsuka," he said hugging me to his chest muffling the sounds of my cries. After I'd calmed down a little, Soubi began to speak again.**

"**Ritsuka, I really want to take your temperature since you just threw up, but just incase you throw up again without much warning, I'd want to be able to take out the thermometer quickly, and better yet, have it done quickly, too. This is a one time thing, since it's so inaccurate," he instructed. Then, he left the room and came back with the thermometer. **

"**I'm going to take your temperature orally, okay?" he asked. I nodded, so he approached my mouth and I opened it. But all of a sudden, he stopped and put the thermometer on the dresser. He told me I could get back under the covers, and then he went to get a trash bag. I waited silently. When, he was back he proceeded to take my temperature. He turned it on and placed the cold thermometer under my tongue, going sideways a little across my mouth. I felt nice and cozy under the covers as I held the thermometer under my tongue. My nose was stuffy, so this was difficult. Then, I sneezed, but thankfully kept the thermometer in. **

"**This isn't going to work," said Soubi, clearly frustrated. He slipped it out slowly from my lips and put it away. Then, he felt my forehead with his large hand. **

"**How 'bout you just rest up," he said. **

"**I can take you temp rectally in the morning, it's four A.M." Then Soubi came back in to bed. He was wearing some pants, but that was all, I noticed. He placed his hand on my forehead again. I fell asleep with it there.**

…

**I awoke after a little bit and threw up again. Thankfully, it wasn't much, but it came out in two different spells. **

"**Did you notice if the medicine helped?" he asked.**

"**Nope,"**

"**That might have been because you threw it up. Here, take this now," he said, handing me a cup of water and some medicine. I swallowed it quickly. It felt gross going down my throat because I had just barfed. I curled back up in bed, and Soubi left the room. By the time he came back, I was dizzy and sweating vigorously. **

"**I'm glad I brought the rectal thermometer, you need a temp check," said Soubi, as he sat down on the bed. I slowly made my way over to his lap. He took of my clothes and covered me with Vaseline, and then lifted my tail up, dramatically inserting the thermometer, twirling it slowly down. Before my temperature was readable, I'd fallen asleep on his lap. Not even the beeping of the thermometer woke me up. Soubi tucked me back in bed. Since he didn't put my clothes back on, he scoured for more blankets for me, and succeeded. I looked like a feverish little angel in my sleep, and Soubi, determined to make me healthy again, left the room and scheduled me a doctor's appointment at the hospital. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get and immediate appointment, but he followed the receptionists' orders to take my temperature every three hours. I rarely stirred during those times. **

"_**You're so cute, Ritsuka,"**_** Soubi thought, getting a little hard as he inserted the thermometer. **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Wake up, Ritsuka, you have a doctors appointment to go to," I opened my eyes.**

"**But Soubi, aren't those expensive?"**

"**I don't mind, Ritsuka, anything to make you feel better," I sat up and took the medicine he was handing me. Directly after, I began to feel nauseous. Soubi seemed to sense this and carried me swiftly to the bathroom, where I puked the medicine back up. **

"**You haven't eaten or drank in a long time, I'll get you some water, please drink it all," When he came back, I obeyed, and was rewarded with being carried back to bed. **

"**Where are my pants?" I asked.**

"**Oh, I didn't put them back on you so I wouldn't wake you, and I need to take your temperature every three hours was what the women at the hospital told me. You hungry?" I shook my head. **

"**Too bad," he said, holding me cup of soup.**

"**I'll go make you some tea," I had some of the soup as I waited. When he came back, he said,**

"**Good, you're eating. I was worried; remember the morning you threw up? It's been two days since then,"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes, it's just awful. I can't wait to get you to the doctor to get to the end of this," he said, **

"**I'm ready to go and I washed your old clothes, you can wear them to your appointment," he sat there, silently waiting with me as I had most of my meal. When I was done, he felt my forehead. **

"**You ready to get over my lap for another temp check?" he stated more than asked, as he whipped out the thermometer and Vaseline. I laid down on him as he lubricated my rear.**

"_**Oh yeah, my pants never did come back on,"**_

**He then lifted up my tail and slid the thermometer in, and you guessed it, he twirled it about, too. Once it beeped, he took it out and wrote down my temperature. Then, he handed me my clothes and helped me change into them. After that, he combed my hair. Soon, we were all ready to go, so he put the notepad with my temperatures written down on it into his pocket and picked me up, one hand over my frequently-seen rear and the other over my back. Once I was adjusted, he only had to hold a hand over my back as I wrapped my legs around his left side, leaving his other hand free to open the door. There was a taxi waiting outside for us.**

"**Sakura Hospital," Soubi told the driver while shutting the door and sitting me in the cab. I put my seatbelt on and the driver headed towards our destination. I felt sick to my stomach the whole ride up, but somehow managed to keep my insides inside of me. Once we'd arrived, Soubi paid the man and undid my seatbelt, continuing on by carrying me out and into the hospital, up many elevators that caused great dizziness, and through multiple hallways until Soubi opened the door to the waiting room of the doctors office of which I would be diagnosed in. **

"**Aoyagi, Ritsuka," Soubi told the receptionist. **

"**Oh, you!" she exclaimed. **

"**I apologize we couldn't fit you in sooner, I felt awful, you were so concerned for that boy,"**

"**Thank you," he said, sitting me into a chair, with him right beside me. It was a short wait for my turn, fortunately. A door opened and a nurse not much older than Soubi wearing a small, short, and tight uniform carrying a clipboard asked,**

"**Aoyagi-san?" Soubi stood up and held my hand as we followed the nurse into a small room. Inside the room was a desk with many drawers and supplies, not to mention the cabinets above it, a black swirly chair beside it, and another chair on the other side of the room, and an examination table covered with paper and a small pillow.**

"**Hello, my name's Minki and I'll be your nurse today!" she greeted. She sounded more like a waitress then a doctor. I could just see her, walking up to me at a restaurant saying, **

"**Hello, my name's Minki and I'll be your server today!" But I had to admit, she was making this doctor's visit seem like something enjoyable to do during your free time. **

"**Now, please take off all of your clothes except your underwear and sit down on the examination table. I'll be back to check your vitals in a minute," she said sweetly, while leaving the room. I undressed and then heard a knock at the door.**

"**I'm ready," I coughed. She walked in and looked over at Soubi. **

"**The receptionist told me she had you take his temperature every three hours, is that correct?"**

"**Yes," he said.**

"**Would you care to share those with me, for his file?" **

"**Of course," said Soubi, handing her his notepad. **

"**All of the temperatures recorded are rectal, and the first one on this sheet of paper was taken right before I scheduled the appointment. He only had medicine right after the first reading, it was some children's' Tylenol," **

"**Thank you! You take his temperature rectally at home?" she asked while copying his notes down onto her clipboard.**

"**Yes, the old-fashioned way is the most accurate,"**

"**Of course! I don't know many people at this time who take their kids temperatures that way in these days though. What position do you put him in?"**

"**Over my lap. He's so small he fits perfectly,"**

"**Indeed. Thank you, Agatsuma-san," she said, handing Soubi his notepad back. She turned to me.**

"**Now," she said. **

"**Since you receive a rectal temperature taking at home, I'm going to take your temperature both orally and rectally, okay?" I nodded, and she pulled out a thermometer from the desk and turned it on, placing the tip under the left side of my tongue, falling over to the right side of my mouth as she held it in place. When it beeped, she took it out and recorded my temperature on her clipboard. **

"**My, you have a fever," she said, showing the small thermometer to Soubi, who wrote my temperature down in his notebook.**

"**Alright, now I'll double check it with the rectal," She said. She sat next to me on the table, and patted her lap as a motion for me to come and get my temperature taken.**

"**On your tummy, please," I obeyed and she slipped my boxers down, and then rubbed some Vaseline on my rear-end, followed by covering the thermometer, and then holding my tail out of the way and my cheeks apart to slip the thermometer in, and once it was in, she kept a grip on it. After it was done, she took it out, passing it over to Soubi, and writing something down on her clipboard. Then, she let me pull my boxers back up as she stood up and took the thermometer back from Soubi, placing it on her desk. She felt my forehead.**

"**The thermometer's don't lie," said Minki as I put my underwear back on.**

"**Say ahh," she said, coming towards me with the tongue depressor. I hesitated.**

"**This isn't the strep test, yet," she said.**

"**By the way, an at-home strep test came out negative, by the way," added Soubi.**

"**Is that so? Well anyways, open up Aoyagi-san," **

"**Ahhh," **

"**Good boy!" Minki exclaimed while she pulled the earpieces of her stethoscope in place and warmed the cold equipment in her hands before placing them on my chest.**

"**Hey, can I call you Ritsuka-kun or Ritsuka-chan?" she asked, right out of the blue.**

"**Sure,"**

"**Yay! I love being good friends with my patients. The more friends the better, right?" she exclaimed as she listened to my heart. **

"**Good, good, Ritsuka-chan, your heart checks out good! Now, let me look in your ears, eyes and nose and then I'll move on to the strep test, mkay?" she checked over me. **

"**I almost forgot! I need to check your pulse!" Minki ran up to grab a thing on the wall. She wrapped part around my arm and pumped it up.**

"**Yay! Perfectly normal! Now for the suckish part. I know it's crappy, but we gotta do it! I'll do my best next time I need one, so you do your best to take it now, kay?" she winked. **

"**Say, ahh!" **

"**Ahhhhhhhh…ke!" I choked as she pulled it out. **

"**Okie-dokie, I'ts time for me to go, hopefully I'll see you next time-ja! (bye)" she skipped out the door, looking back at me the whole time, waving. After a while, a new doctor came in. **

"**You can call me Doku-san. Don't worry, I'm not as scary as my name!" she joked. **

"**Minki-chan took your vitals, I see. How has he been eating?" she turned towards Soubi.**

"**Not well, I'm afraid, and he throws up his medicine. I thought I should tell you for his well-being, but I'd really rather he wouldn't have to get a shot," he answered.**

"**We'll see. The test came out negative, so I need to find out what's hurting you," she told me. **

"**There isn't a bug or anything going around, so I really wonder what is," Doku-san felt my stomach, and looked at Minki's notes.**

"**Oh! I can see just by touching you and reading Minki's report that you, my dear, have the stomach flu. Since, you don't want a shot, I'm going to prescribe some suppositories…"**

"_**Is she crazy?"**_

"…**and they'll be ones you won't need any other medicine with. But I am very concerned about his temperature. If it gets any higher, you need to take him to the E.R. or if it isn't that much of problem than-"she stopped mid-sentence and turned. **

"**Minki! Minki-chan!" she called.**

"**Hai, Hai! (yes)"**

"**Minki-chan, you sister may have a customer,"**

"**For Miri-suipa?!? Thank you very much, sensei!" she bowed, and turned to me. **

"**My little sister, Miri, wants to be a doctor when she grows big, just like her onee-chan! She's sixteen, and so smart she has a license to do house calls! She didn't know how to get any patients, but her Minki-oneechan said she'd keep a look out for her!"**

"**Hold on, Minki-chan. You took his vitals yourself; you can tell that Aoyagi-kun is very sick. I doubt he will be calling Miri. If he gets much worse, he'd be a prime candidate for the E.R. I'm sorry Minki, but I really doubt your little sister will be taking care of him.**

"**I see. Well, goodbye Ritsuka-kun!" **

"**Thank you for seeing us today," said Soubi, helping me into my clothes. **

"**My rash's gone…"**

"**Yes! You're getting better!" **

"**Thanks for taking care of me,"**

"**No problem. Just rest up and take your medicine!" he said as he lifted me up. My medicine. I'd almost forgotten about that.**

"**I'm going to run since the appointment ran late and there's a taxi waiting for us. Don't throw up on me! But, if that was so simple to ask, I'd tell you to not vomit at all!" he joked while paying. Then, we rushed out the door. He did the normal helping me in the taxi routine, and I fell asleep while in there. That was the longest time I'd been awake in quite awhile. **

…

"**Wake up, Ritsuka. It's time to take your medicine,"**

"**Oh no," I groaned, rolling over on my stomach. He chuckled as he turned me back over. **

"**You can't escape it, Ritsuka. Aren't you thankful you didn't need have to get any shots?" I was thankful for that. I really hate getting shots. They hurt and make me faint. The old Ritsuka didn't faint though.**

"**Please don't give me a hard time, Ritsuka. Just relax, it'll be over before you know it," I moaned. **

"**What, now are you going to tell me that "this won't hurt a bit" and then completely go psycho with getting it into me!"**

"**No, I'm just trying to calm you down. Also, it isn't going to take **_**that**_** long. Please don't be frightened,"**

"**How many are you going to shove up my butt for the first dose?"**

"**Three, and Ritsuka, don't be vulgar,"**

"**Says you!"**

"**When have I ever been vulgar?"**

"**Hello!"**

"**Stop being sarcastic. Now be good and take your medicine,"**

"**Fine," I rolled over on my stomach.**

"**Nice try. Over my lap," I groaned and dramatically threw myself over him.**

"**Someone's feeling better,"**

"**Now you're being sarcastic! Cut it out! I feel real sick. Just, gimmie the meds so I can get better, and that's an order,"**

"**As you wish, Ritsuka," I felt my pants come off and then I felt my underwear being slipped down and off of my ankles. I was a little scared, but it wasn't a shot, and Soubi was administering this. My love was going to give it to me…**

"**Uh, Soubi?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**Can you please, um, take my, um, uh, y'know, um, uh, my, um, temperature first?"**

"**Of course, Ritsuka," The thermometer was right on the desk with the Vaseline so he just reached over and grabbed it. He took my temperature. When he was done, he announced,**

"**You're fever is still not gone," and picked up one of the suppositories. He carefully placed it in; making sure it was going in far enough, as I sighed. Then he inserted the next one, and then the next one…Then it was all over. I secretly wished for more as he dressed me. **

"**I'm going to get you some food," he said, leaving the room. I layed back down; and he quickly returned. I ate, and then he placed a wet washcloth on my forehead. Then, I drifted off to sleep.**

…

"**Sweetie, you need some more medicine and food," I opened my eyes and layed down on his lap. He inserted my medicine. Then, he looked in my eyes. **

"**Since even though your color isn't back, you didn't cough much last night, I thought I'd take it under your arm, because you like that better. In case you were wondering why I didn't take you temperature before the suppositories," But I **_**did**_** like him taking my temperature the way he normally does. This was going to be embarrassing.**

"**Actually, Soubi," I said, slumping into his lap. Then I rolled over so I was sideways with my back facing his chest, and I was spread out over his legs, as he reached down and put a large hand over my forehead.**

"**I like when you take my temperature rectally,"**

"**You do? Really? Wow…Well, okay! We'll just wait a little bit!"**

"**And, Soubi?" **

"**Yes?"**

"**If you don't carry me to the bathroom right now there's gonna be a problem,"**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Mnm," I moaned, rolling over. Soubi was laying next to me. He felt the side of my face tenderly.**

"**Your temperatures lowered," **

"**Really? Good…"**

"**Don't push it," he said and then got up and bent over on me. He pulled my head to the side of his face.**

"**You're still pretty warm," he mumbled. He placed his forehead against mine.**

"**Let's take your temperature and eat, shall we?" I enjoyed another temp taking session, and then scarfed down the breakfast he cooked me. He smiled. He administered my medicine, and I groaned in delight. We kissed a little. **

"**Soubi, you're pale," I said, shocked. "I didn't get you sick, did I?"**

"**No, I'm just fine," I felt his forehead and then pulled him close to me, feeling his temperature with the side of my face. I felt so small. **

"**I'm gonna check your temperature," I said, getting up and pulling out the thermometer. **

"**I guess it's only fair to tell you my normal temperature is 36.5," he sighed as he stood up and removed the remainder of his clothes. He stood before me, completely naked. He laid down beside me, curled up. He held his knees to his chest. I twirled in the thermometer in loving imitation, and then held it in for him. It beeped, and I took it out. **

"**You're a degree up from your normal," I said, upset.**

"**I'm okay," he comforted.**

"**No it's not! I didn't mean for you to get sick!"**

"**Ritsuka, I'm an adult, I can take care of myself and no one else is responsible for me. Your mother is responsible for you and she isn't doing her job. I will heal quickly, I take good care of myself," he clutched me to his nude body. I looked into his eyes. The next thing I knew, my cat ears and tail slid off like butter.**


End file.
